Eye for an Eye
by Daxdat
Summary: Revenge bedroom style Wade/Cody Implied Candy, JG/WB, RO/JG


**Title: Eye for an Eye**

**Pairing: ****Wade/Cody ** Implied Candy, JG/WB, RO/JG  
**Rating:** NC17.  
**Summary:** Revenge bedroom style

**Warnings: **Smut

Have not written a lot of smut or any Barrett ever so not sure about it.

Written for **xtabula_rasax**

Prompt Since the whole Survivor Series Cody teaming with Wade thing I have been totally hankering for a bit of Candy where they've fallen out over something and Cody is using Wade to get back at Randy.

The night was full of the promise of dirty rough sex and Cody couldn't be more thrilled. He was ready for it , had been waiting ever since one particular moment and now he stood in front of his bed partner for the night, quickly unbuttoning the shirt that hid defined muscles underneath that Cody was planning on getting real familiar with.

Cody smirked, letting his fingers trace around a tattoo. Something they did quite a lot of but usually it was full sleeves. That was part of what was making tonight so exciting and tantalizing, the differences from the familiar, from Randy. Cody stepped back eying the tall frame in front of him.

"See something you like?" the British voice asked, cockiness in the tone and arrogance shining in the green eyes.

"I think so," Cody purred before grabbing Barrett's head and crashing their mouths together.

He tasted different than Randy, but good none the less. Cody let his tongue explore the Brit's mouth for the small time Barrett would let him be in control. He knew that he was only in control for as long as the other man allowed it which is what made it thrilling.

Large hands grabbed his from where they had been exploring the other man and forced them to his sides. Wade held him in place as he took control the kiss, then moving in close, he whispered in Cody's ear, the accent doing wild things to Cody's insides.

"I'm going to mark you like he marked my boy."

Wade started placing rough kisses down Cody's neck; sucking trying to leave a lasting bruise like the one Randy had left on Justin's. After all this is what this whole thing was about. Cody's Randy fucking Wada's Justin in one of the locker rooms. If they were going to play why shouldn't Cody and Wade?

Cody's hands were freed as his pants were pushed down. At this rate, they may not make it to the bed. Cody could feel a strong hand brush his thigh, working its way to the muscle that was starting to throb. The touches were rough but in a different way than he was use to. The hands were more callused but just as insistent in their work.

"Why are your pants still on?" Cody whined, feeling that it was no more clothes time.

"You want them off? Take em." Wade said, releasing Cody and standing with arms open and a smirk on his face. The Brit could almost match Orton in the arrogance department.

Cody took the challenge for what it was and slowly undid the belt taking it out of the loops, making a scene of pulling it out before pushing pants, then boxers down Wade's toned legs. If this was Randy Cody would be hearing a light growl and seeing a look of impatience on his face. Wade just let out a little chuckle and had a look of amusement on his face. Cody wanted to wipe it off. He made good use of his mouth. Wade tasted different down there as well.

The chuckle was gone and strong hands tangled in his hair as the Brit moaned and allowed Cody to do sinful things with his tongue. Cody could feel how close he was and wanted to make him loose control. Cody didn't get the chance as his head was jerked away from his prize.

"Bed, now."

Cody didn't have to tell twice. Lube was quickly found and put on long fingers which explored Cody quite extensively before being replaced with something nicer.

They were unfamiliar with each other's bodies and usual activities but that didn't stop a rhythm from forming. Barrett was rough just as Cody expected, but the pace he set was slow and teasing. He would go almost completely out before slamming all the way in and Cody met thrust to thrust as Barrett stroked him with a rough hand.

Soon it was too much. Cody came first and Barrett soon after. The bed was sticky and the room smelled of their misdeeds.

After catching his breath, Barrett looked at the younger man and with a smirk on his face said, "You know we should have waited for tomorrow, done it in the showers where they could see. Eye for and eye, and all."

Cody smiled a great idea forming. "Just think of that as a rehearsal before the real show."


End file.
